Cover Story
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige sprains her ankle and it's Mike's fault. He insists it's her fault. Prompt fill.


**A/N: Hello everyone, expect a posting spree. I was taking prompts on tumblr, so expect some Pike stories and Laureth too. My confession is that this wasn't a new idea, it's been on my list and I felt it fit perfectly with the prompt.**

 **Prompt: Patching up a wound**

* * *

"I'm fine," Paige insisted. She forced a smile on her face to hide her wince as Mike tightly wrapped her ankle.

"You sprained your ankle," Mike said. He slightly adjusted the bandage on her ankle and lightly traced his fingers along the tattoo on her foot. He grabbed a few pillows and carefullypropped up her ankle. "How long has it been? Do you want the ice pack again?"

Paige nodded slightly as she settled back into the couch. She wasn't really the type of woman that expected her man to wait on her hand and foot, but she had to admit that Mike fussing over her was kind of adorable. Not to mention, he was technically to blame for her accident.

"I'll be right back." Mike wandered into the kitchen and returned with the ice pack. He carefully placed it over her ankle, making sure not to place it on her skin. "Are you hungry? I can make something. There's leftovers from the other night. Or I can make you a sandwich."

"Paige, what happened?" Charlie asked as she entered the living room. "How did you hurt your ankle?"

Mike and Paige exchanged a nervous glance and Mike turned around, "It was - "

"What the hell happened to you two?" Charlie demanded. She set down her bags and rushed over to the pair as she started examining Mike's bruised face. "Both of you are all bruised. I thought you two had the day off."

"We did," Mike said. "It's just - "

"Well..."

"It's nothing, really."

"Nothing? Paige has a sprained ankle and you have a black eye!"

"We were out rollerblading earlier and we fell," Paige hurriedly explained. "I fell first and Mike tried to catch me. I don't even know what happened, but suddenly we were both on the ground. This guy on his bike almost ran into us."

"It happened so quickly, we didn't even realize what was happening," Mike said.

"You're lucky you weren't hurt more than just bruises." Charlie carefully looked at both of them, "Why aren't your hands scraped up?"

"We were wearing gloves," Paige said.

"No scrapes on your legs either," Charlie said. "It's almost 90 degrees out. Don't you dare tell me you were wearing jeans. Mike maybe, but not you. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. We were out rollerblading and we fell," Mike said.

"Rollerblading?" Jakes said. "That's the story you two are going with? That is NOT what happened and you both know it."

Paige glared at Jakes. She couldn't count how many times he had kept his mouth shut about something or claimed he wasn't interested in house gossip. But today he was interested? Seriously. "Yes it is," Paige insisted. "We fell."

"What are you talking about? Jakes, what happened? Tell me," Charlie said.

Jakes groaned, "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

Mike adjusted the ice pack on Paige's ankle. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mike asked.

"Don't you have a shower curtain to buy?"

Mike quickly met Paige's gaze and busied himself with making sure her foot was properly elevated. "I'm thinking about redecorating my bathroom."

"How did Paige end up with a sprained ankle if you're redecorating your bathroom?" Charlie asked.

Paige laughed softly, "Funny story, you see - Mike's shower curtain fell down - "

"PAIGE!" Mike interrupted. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to tell them. They were supposed to keep this to themselves. They agreed on the rollerblading story. Even though, Jakes outed them - it was two against one. They could do this. They were federal agents. They lied for a living. They could do this.

"And I fell down," Paige continued.

"How did Mike get a black eye?" Charlie asked.

"I accidentally elbowed him."

"And how did that happen?" Jakes asked.

"How did the vacuum cleaner get broken?" Paige asked.

"I've got someplace to be," Jakes said and quickly exited the room.

"Somebody better tell me what happened or else," Charlie threatened. "Don't think this is distracting me from the vacuum cleaner!"

Jakes popped his head in the living room and made himself scarce.

"We were in the shower," Paige began.

"Jesus," Mike muttered. He couldn't believe that Paige was actually telling Charlie. It was embarrassing enough that it happened, he didn't really want the whole house knowing about it.

"I - well, let's just say that I slipped and instead of catching me, someone dropped me," Paige said as she narrowed her eyes at Mike.

"It's not my fault! It was slippery. You were slippery. I tried to keep my balance and - "

"By pulling down your shower curtain? You dropped me! I have a bruise on my ass!"

"You elbowed me in the eye and I got hit in the face with the shower curtain rod!" If they were going to go injury for injury, they were just about even. Okay, so maybe Paige got the worst of it, but her ankle was barely sprained. She stubbornly walked downstairs and said it was barely a twinge. "I tried to hold you up."

"Not hard enough!"

"It's a small shower and there was nothing to hold onto," Mike weakly explained.

They ignored Charlie even though she was laughing so hard, she was practically crying. "You two are hopeless," Charlie managed to choke out between fits of laughter. She patted Mike's shoulder and walked out of the living room.

"It's your fault, you know that right?" Mike asked.

"My fault? You dropped me. How is this my fault?"

"You pounced on me in the shower."

"You weren't complaining earlier, besides, I could hear you groaning! I'm surprised the whole neighborhood couldn't hear you."

"It was a private shower," Mike defensively said. "At least I didn't hit you in the eye with..."

"You can't say it can you?" Paige teased.

"I'm not saying it."

Paige shook her head and motioned for Mike to come closer. "I'm sorry," Paige apologized. She gently traced her fingers around the edges of his black eye but was careful not to touch it.

He wasn't sure what Paige was apologizing for. If she was taking responsibility for her part in what happened earlier or for teasing him just now. Whatever. It didn't really matter. "I'm sorry too."

"Maybe we should just watch a movie tonight," Paige suggested. "I don't think I'm up for _rollerblading._ "

Mike laughed, "Me either."

THE END


End file.
